


50 Shades of Elementary: a genderswap fan trailer

by Kadorienne



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Elementary (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Genderswap, fan trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The audio of the 50 Shades trailer and video from "Elementary". Sherlock Holmes as Ana Steele, Irene Adler as Christian Grey. There's a few fan trailers for this, some het and some slash; I wanted there to be a genderswapped one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Elementary: a genderswap fan trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make youtube vids embed on AO3. I've tried using the embed code youtube provides and other measures. If anyone knows the secret, please let me in on it.

[Youtube](http://youtu.be/vk6Ly9zHhy0).

[Download](http://www.filefactory.com/file/1tg2qo8tepw5/50ShadesOfElementary.mp4).


End file.
